This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines typically include a combustion chamber, intake and exhaust ports, a compression device, a fuel delivery system, and an ignition device. A combustible mixture of air and fuel flows into the combustion chamber through the intake port and is ignited by the ignition device. The ignition device may be a laser ignition plug that emits focused laser light into the combustion chamber to produce flame kernel and ignite the mixture of air and fuel. Conventional laser ignition plugs, however, emit a single laser pulse to ignite the mixture of air and fuel and are subject to improvement.